1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, it relates to a convertible vacuum cleaner between a canister type and an upright type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner draws in dust or foreign substances from the surface by the vacuum pressure generated in a vacuum motor of the cleaner body. Vacuum cleaners, such as canister type, upright type, stick type and handy type are currently available in the market.
In the canister type vacuum cleaner, a nozzle for drawing in foreign substances therethrough is connected to the cleaner body having a motor and a dust-collecting chamber through a flexible hose and/or extension pipe. Such canister type vacuum cleaner is very useful especially when cleaning stairs, closets or places with adjacent obstacles. The drawback of the canister type vacuum cleaner is derived from its characteristic that requires a cleaner operator to carry the cleaner body that is connected to the nozzle through the flexible hose. Accordingly, cleaning efficiency drops when the operator has to clean a relatively large area.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner, a nozzle provided with a rotary brush is directly connected to the cleaner body having a motor driving chamber and a dust-collecting chamber, and thus, it is useful for surfaces to be cleaned that have a large area, such as carpets and floors. However, the upright type vacuum cleaner is not that efficient for cleaning stairs or places having many obstacles, such as furniture.
Recently suggested was a convertible vacuum cleaner, which can be converted between the canister type and the upright type, in an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of each type of the vacuum cleaner. The convertible vacuum cleaner can be converted as the canister type or the upright type according to the requirements of the specific cleaning operation, and an example thereof can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,321.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional convertible vacuum cleaner includes a foot housing 10 having a suction port and a rotary brush, and a module 20 removably connected to the foot housing 10. The module 20 includes a bag housing 21 and a motor housing 22. Mounted on the foot housing 10 to support the module 20 is a support member 13, to which a base support member 11 and a grip 12 are connected. The foot housing 10 also includes a foot lever 14 rotatably disposed on the foot housing 10 for lifting the module 20 from the foot housing 10.
The convertible vacuum cleaner constructed as above is converted into the upright type for the purpose of cleaning a relatively large area, such as a carpet or floor. To be converted into the upright type vacuum cleaner, the module 20 is mounted on the base support member 11. Accordingly, a recess (not shown) formed at a lower portion of the motor housing 22 is connected with a projection 16 formed on the base support member 11. The bag housing 21 is connected to the foot housing 10 through the flexible hose 23, and the foreign substances drawn in through the suction port of the foot housing 10 is collected in a filter bag of the bag housing 21 via the flexible hose 23.
For the purpose of cleaning relatively narrow places, or places having obstacles, such as furniture, on them, the module 20 is separated from the foot housing 10, and the convertible vacuum cleaner is converted into the canister type.
In order to lift the module 20 from the foot housing 10, the foot lever 14, provided on the upper portion of the foot housing 10, is used. When the module 20 and the foot housing 10 are connected with each other, the pedal portion 15 of the foot lever 14 protrudes outwardly, with one end of the foot lever 14 being positioned at the lower portion of the module 20. Accordingly, as the user steps on the pedal portion 15, the one end of the foot lever 14 is raised, lifting up the module 20 until the module 20 is separated from the base support member 11.
In the convertible vacuum cleaner having the above mounting and dismounting structure, when the foot lever 14 lifts up the lower side of the module 20 from the foot housing 10, the contacting portions between the foot lever 14 and the module 20, and between the recess of the motor housing 22 and the projection 16 of the base support member 11 tend to wear out because of the friction.